undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
UFSW Member Apocalypse
This is an idea created by WalkerMage102. Read this Blog to see what this is about. Rules *Whoever is writing about themself in the issue cannot make themselves god. There will be a random choose of an issue for when it will be a death issue. The person that wants the issue to be there centric issue will have to be the first to say they want it. However, you may be unlucky and choose the death issue, and I will tell you in PM that you have chosen a death issue and you must make your character die depending on the situation that the characters are currently in. *No whining or spoiling it when you get a death issue, the whole point of it is to have fun and get lucky. *If you're dead, you're dead. No rejoining your account back into the story, and after you die you won't be able to write for the story anymore because you're dead. *No signing out and making a new fake account just to get back into the story. *Whoever doesn't have time to write there centric issues, you can tell another person to write it for you, and tell them what you want to happen. *If you were the one that choosed to be centric POV for next issue and the issue isnt written in about a month, someone else will write it for you. *Your issue don't have a length limit. They could be short, long, medium. They just need to be at least two paragraphs long. *If you are writing one of your issues, you can injure you character if you want even if it isn't a death issue, and you can injure someone else in your issue, but only if you have their permission. *If you die in the story, later on you can come back as another character, but you can only do this once. Issues Arc 1 /Issue 1/ (Written/POV by WalkerMage102) /Issue 2/ (Written/POV By Crosider) /Issue 3/ (Written/POV by Fitz0021) /Issue 4/ (Written/POV by Rick123Axel) /Issue 5/ (Written/POV By Lee Everett) /Issue 6/ (Written/POV By TheInfected) Issue 7 (Written By KuT IGNORE THIS ISSUE) /Issue 8/ (Written/POV by Kaffe4200) /Issue 9/ (Written/POV By Gerardthemighty) /Issue 10/ (Written/POV By WalkerMage102) Arc 2 Issue 11 (Written/POV By TheFlyingDutchman) /Issue 12/ (Written/POV by Daryl Maylam) /Issue 13/ (Written/POV By Lee Everett) /Issue 14/ (Written/POV By WalkerMage102) /Issue 15/ (Written By'POV Dixonlovessquirells) Issue 16 (Written/POV by KuT) /Issue 17/ (Written/POV by Fitz0021) /Issue 18/ (Written/POV by Walkerbait22) /Issue 19/ (Written/POV by TheInfected) /Issue 20/ (Written/POV by Gerardthemighty) /Issue 21/ (Written/POV by Crosider) /Issue 22/ (Written/POV by Lee Everett) Arc 3 /Issue 23/ (Written/POW By TheInfected) Issue 24 (Written/POV By KuT) Issue 25 (WrittenPOV By TheFlyingDutchman) /Issue 26/ (Written/POV By TheInfected) Issue 27 (Written/POV By Walker456l) /Issue 28/ (Written By WalkerMage102) /Issue 29/ (Written/POV By TheInfected) /Issue 30/ (Written/POV By PBR Sharpshoot) Arc 4 (This arc opens up a whole new Chapter with Fitz as the main protagonist alongside Dutch, Zain, George, and Pbr as the main villain.) Issue 31 (POV TheFlyingDutchman) Issue 32 (POV PBRSharpshoot) Issue 33 Issue 34 Issue 35 Issue 36 Issue 37 Issue 38 Issue 39 Issue 40 Arc 5 (At some point this arc will introduce "The Wolves", original characters who will serve as antagonists for the story/ Issue 41 Issue 42 Issue 43 Issue 44 Issue 45 Issue 46 Issue 47 Issue 48 Issue 49 Issue 50 Arc 6 Issue 51 Issue 52 Issue 53 Issue 54 Issue 55 Issue 56 More Coming Soon... Character/Member Page See UFSW Member Apocalypse/Characters The Cast (Spoilers) Main Cast (Note: Just because you are not in the main cast does not mean that you are bound to die, and being in the main cast does not mean that you are invincible.) Fitz0021 (Alive) TheFlyingDutchman (Alive) Mayor Zain (Alive) George Everett (Alive) PBR Sharpshoot (Alive) KnowledgeProspecter (Alive) Hallowseve15 (Alive) TheInfected (Deceased) WalkerMage102 (Deceased) Lee Everett (Deceased) X3picWarfareX (Deceased) WalkerBait22 (Deceased) Gerardthemighty (Unknown) Supporting Cast Crosider (Unknown) Kaffe4200 (Deceased) Rick123Axel (Deceased) Dixonlovessquirels (Alive) KuT (Deceased) Daryl Maylam (Deceased) Guests/Minors/Non Users Maxwestt (Deceased) August (Deceased) Joe (Alive) Jessica (Alive) Elsa (Alive) Trivia *The story is expected to run for at least 50-60 issues. * After about a year of inactivity, WalkerMage102 decided to pick up the story and finish it on his own. Category:Issues Category:Characters Category:Zombie Stories Category:Community Stories Category:Multiple Writers Stories